


Green Eyes And Kittens

by Rosethewriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Green Eyes, I changed the rating because I remembered that Sousuke swears a few times, M/M, Sousuke is gay for makoto, cliché as fuck, cute tiny white kitten, everyone has green eyes, i think I accidentally wrote Makoto sorta hipster, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewriter/pseuds/Rosethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke has the tendency to get lost sometimes.  And this one certain time he ends up running into a set of green eyes and wiggly paws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes And Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillingKathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingKathy/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my wonderful friend and somewhat Beta KillingKathy! She's an amazing writer and I love her very much. Happy Birthday Eagle two!
> 
> Sorry this story is hasn't been edited very much. I suck at fixing my own grammatical imperfections, so there may be a few errors.

 

Two weeks and everything was fine.  Nothing out of ordinary.  Nothing too hectic(even though it was still the first couple weeks of college).  My roommate Rin wasn’t that weird.  He was my childhood friend so I was used to his weird habits.  Classes were still pretty easy since we were just easing into it all.  Nothing too hard for me to handle.

Then why would this happen now.  It hadn’t happened in half a year or so.  Everything could’ve gone horribly wrong when I wasn’t twenty minutes for class and running around looking for the science building.  But the universe hated me and so that was I was indeed doing such at this moment.

Just why would god pick today to make me lose all sense of direction and wind pacing in front of the school parks and library.

I, Yamazaki Sousuke, have no sense of direction and because of it am now hopelessly lost.  And I have been for the last thirty minutes.  

I had left my apartment right outside of campus with ten minutes to make it to class which, according to the map was only four blocks away.  But also according to the map there was a fountain on my right side, and there isn’t a fucking fountain beside me.  So fuck the map, I didn’t need it anyway.

My sneakers drummed against the asphalt as I paced the front of a library(which honestly I didn’t know was there), which opened up to a park.  There was stairs that lead from the huge oak doors of the library down to the park, which had grown high with maple trees.  Which I assumed looked amazing during the fall.  

I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed a hand down my face.  This was embarrassing and idiotic.  

I jumped down onto the one of the stair steps sat down.  I tugged my bookbag off my shoulders, wincing a little when the strap pulled on my shoulder.  There pain wasn’t there after it having healed in the last year of physical therapy.  But that didn’t mean I wasn’t still cautious with lifting things or swimming.  I dug around in one of the front packets for the crumpled up map I had just before ditched in favor of running around the campus.

I pulled the torn pamphlet from my bag once I felt the paper in my hand.  Opening it up and looking at the sketchy map.  There was two libraries around the campus.  The one I was currently having a meltdown at and another outside in the city.  My eyes scanned the buildings and pathways looking for the science building.  Everything seemed to crisscross at awkward places and there had to be at least five different parks and grass areas around the area.  I was about to shove the map back into my bag when I heard a timid but rich voice speak up.

“Do you need some help?”

I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.  Light seemed to reflect out of the richest color green I had ever seen.  I would compare it to fresh spring green after it had rained and the sun would reflect on it.  But that’d be a disgrace to his eyes, there was no way you could compare them to that.  They were richer and sparkled with sincerity and kindness.  Little wrinkles lined the corners of both of them from what I could only imagine was from smiling so much.  I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared into his pools of light.

And then my gaze dropped down and landed on a cat.  The tiniest whitest kitten I had ever seen.  Its front paws were pushing against the man’s chest trying to throw itself from him.  Its little face looked up at me and it started to meow loudly, pushing more at the man.

“Uhh... excuse me s-sir.  Are you lost?” green eyes asked.

“No.” I stated plainly, staring down at the wiggly kitten.

“Are you sure..?  I mean-I don’t mean to be rude or anything like that... but you look lost.” he was cute when he stumbled on his words.  Manly and cute though.  No homo.

I folded the map back up before putting it back in its designated pocket.  “No.  I’m good thank you though.” I stood up and pushed by green eyes and his kitten.  I strolled down the stairs and decided once I got to the path that going right was my best decision on getting to class.

I heard the loud drum of feet on pavement behind me before I heard the voice I knew I would hear.  “H-hey!  Wait up!”

Letting out a sigh I turned around to see green eyes running towards me.  “What?” I narrowed my eyes at him as he come closer towards me.

“If you don’t mind... I actually need some help myself.” he said bashfully, his hand reaching up and tugging at a strand of hair next to his ear.  Which was a mistake because the moment he lifted his arm the kitten decided to wiggle free and pounce off green eye’s chest and into my face.

“FUCK!  Control your stupid cat!”  I hissed as I felt claws sink into my scalp and chin.  I pried its tiny paws out of my head and thrust the cat back at green eyes.

“I’m sorry!  Its not my cat, but I’m trying to best... I’m sorry.”  he bowed at me as he hugged the small kitten to his chest.  My eyes shifted from the cats face to green eyes face.

“Who’s fucking cat is it then?”  I asked.

“Actually about that.  I’m not entirely sure.  Thats what I needed your help with.  Your the first person that I came upon who answered me when I tried to talk to them.” he smiled sheepishly, his feet fidgeting beneath him.  

I blankly stared at him.  “How’d you find the cat?”  I deadpanned as I rubbed at my slightly bloody chin.

“I was sitting in the park over there-” he nodded his head towards the park “-and he fell from the sky.” green eyes adjusted his hold on the kitten, from where it had been hanging upside down, now once again upright.  That was cute.

“So its raining cats and dogs now?”

“I was sitting under a tree.  I think he fell out of it.  He was so tiny and helpless I just couldn’t leave him, and now I don’t know what to do.” he said looking up from the cat into my eyes.  They had the makings of tears in them.  I felt my heart plummet in my chest and sighed, now feeling obligated to help him out.

“Don’t cry.  Ugh lets just go and sit down somewhere so we can figure out what to do with it.” I said reaching out and petting the kittens head.  Its white fur felt a grungy at the touch, like it hadn’t been cleaned or handled by anything in a while.

“We?  You mean you’ll help me?” green eyes asked, sounding a little shocked.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?”  I removed my hand from the cat and looked back up into his face.  “Where do you wanna go?”

“I know a good coffee shop.  Its not that late in the afternoon... maybe we could get some coffee and figure this out?”  he sounded uncertain as he spoke.  And I felt something tug at my heart a little.

“Sure.  Come on let's go.”  I said turning around and heading back down the path.  I shoved my hands in my pockets and trudged down the pathway.

“Actually... uh it’s this way.”  he said pointing in the opposite direction I was heading in with a meek smile.

I cleared my throat before turning around and walking down the path.  “Don’t laugh.”

“I wasn’t going too...”

◆◊◆

“One regular medium coffee for Yamazaki-san.” the barista called from behind the counter holding a cup in her hand.

“Right here... thanks.”  I stepped forward and gently took the coffee, willing it not to spill.  After I made sure the lid was tightly sealed on the cup I made my way over to green eyes who was patiently sitting at a table away from the flow of people.

“Hey.”  I said once I got to him, he jumped a tiny bit before glancing up at me.  “Whats your name anyway.”

“Tachibana Makoto.  Its nice to meet you Yamazaki-san.” he said with a smile.

“How do you know my name...?”  I asked.

“Its on your cup, plus they just called your name too.”  He said smiling.  His teeth shone white and if smiles could blind, I wouldn’t be so blind right now.  “So thats how I found out Yamazaki-san!”

“Sousuke.” I grumbled pulling a chair out from the table and plopping myself in it.

“Huh?  I didn’t catch that Yamazaki-san.” he titled his head.

“Sousuke... call me Sousuke.  I’d rather not be called by the same thing everyone calls my father.” I groaned sipping at my coffee.

“Huh... b-but that's way too casual Yamazaki-san.  It doesn’t seem fair to call you by your first name.” he stumbled over his words.  Again he was cute when he stumbled.  What the heck was wrong with me.

“Then I’ll call you Makoto.” I was delighted at the blush that bloomed on his pale cheeks.  

Makoto opened his mouth to counter my comment but I spoke up before he could have any say.  “So what about the kitten?”  

“...I don’t know.  Do you have any ideas?”  Makoto said looking down at the wiggly form underneath his jacket.  There was a no animals rule at the cafe and we had walked all the way there without realizing it.  Being lazy and not wanting to walk any further, I did what any other sensible college idiot would do.  Shove the kitten down someone you barely knows shirt.  And so far, it was working.

“We could put signs up or something.  You know, like missing cat posters.” I suggested, feeling weird talking about such a cute topic.

“Yeah!  My roommate is really talented at drawing so maybe I could get him to draw the kitten on it.”  Makoto said grabbing his own coffee he had bought before mine.

“...too much work.  Plus it would take too long.” I leaned against the table and looked at the squirmed mass.  I reached out and poked it.  I was surprised when I heard a startled meow come from it.  “Haha... its stupid.”  I said playfully before retracting my hand.

“Aw... don’t be mean to it Sousuke-san!”  Makoto bantered, the blush still dusting his cheeks.  So now I was talking about a cute topic, and was also talking to a cute specimen of men.  Men weren’t supposed to be cute.  Why are you even feeling your heart heat up.  Grow a fucking pair Sousuke.  I thought to myself.

“We need to name it.”  I mumbled, taking another sip of the piping hot liquid.

“Hmm... I don’t know.  I think I’d get to attached if we named it.”  Makoto said with a tiny whine.

“Then why don’t you keep it, you already seem attached to it now.”  There really wasn’t anything stopping us from taking the cat.  It didn’t seem like it had any parents, and if it did then they’d be searching for him.  But so far out of all the people we passed on our way to the cafe no one stopped us asking about the cat.  Nor were we get chased by frantic cats looking for their lost child.

“Haru-chan doesn’t like cats.”  Makoto said looking disappointed.

“Your roommate?” I asked, Makoto nodded sadly.  “I would keep it anyway if I was you, though.  Don’t bother with what your roommate has to say.  Its stupid if you let him control what you do and you don’t do.”

“Haru isn’t like that...”  Makoto said, still looking at the lump under his shirt sadly.  “I have to go to the bathroom... hold the cat.”  Makoto stood up and walked over to my side of the table.  He lifted his shirt up and slipped the cat out before placing it in my lap and covering it with his jacket.  “I’ll be back.”  Makoto walked towards the back of the store looking sad and lonesome.  

“Damnit.”  I mumbled.  I had just met the man, but I was already feeling something when I barely even knew who he was.  But the weird thing was.  I wanted to know more about him.  Like all those little silly things; what his favorite movie was, if he used to play sports in high school, or what his favorite color was(his eyes made me want to change my favorite color to that exact green).

The kitten squirmed in my lap and I tightened my hold on it.  It meowed in response.  “Shut up!”  I hissed at it.  Then I remembered I was in a public place and talking outloud to myself.  Well fuck the people around me, because I could talk to myself if I wanted.  

I held the kitten with one hand as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.  I didn’t want to see green eyed Makoto(the name kind of stuck) sad anymore so I was going to do something.  Even if I had to spend money or it would end up taking up a lot of my time.  I was going to do it.  So I scrolled through my contacts before pressing on the call button for the contact titled Shark boy.  It rang a few times before an annoyed voice picked up.

“What do you want Sou.” the voice asked.

“I’m bringing home a cat.  Go get kitten food and a litter box at the store.  See you in-” I removed my phone from my ear to look at the time, “-an hour.”  

“WAIT SOUSUKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BRI-” I hanged up before Rin could question me any further.  I silenced my phone and set it on the table in front of me with a sigh.  “He’s going to kill me.”

I returned my hand down to the cat which hadn’t been putting up a fight at all.  I lifted the jacket a little to see its eyes looking up at me.  Before I hadn’t really noticed that its eyes were the same as Makoto’s since it had been squirming against him the entire time.  But now that it wasn’t moving or trying to jump onto peoples faces I could tell that they were the same exact shade.  

My hand snuck under the jacket and I petted its head a little.  I smiled as it rammed its head against my hand and started to purr.  I chuckled down at the creature.  “Your cute.” I said quietly.  

I heard the clearing of a throat and looked up to see Makoto standing at the table, his cheeks red from blushing.

“Hey.”  I said clearing my throat and removing my hand from the kitten.

“I think he likes you.”  Makoto said with a smile.

“Yeah... maybe.”  I nodded and returned my gaze to the purring pile of fur hidden under Makoto’s jacket.  “So hey.  I got an idea with what we-” I was interrupted before I could continue.

“HEY!” both our heads turned to the sound of the barista making her way over to our table.  “No animals in the cafe.  Take it outside.”  

I scoffed at her.  “Who said we got an animal.”  I said, but right as I said that I heard the distinct sound of a meow coming from my lap.  The barista looked at me like I trying to honestly fool her.  I sighed.

“Fine, we’ll get ouf of here.”  I stood up and hugged the kitten to my chest with one arm.  I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder before grabbing my coffee and heading towards the exit.  

I heard the sounds of Makoto scrambling to grab his stuff and apologizing to the barista over and over again.  “Sorry... We’re honestly so sorry.”

I waited for Makoto to catch up with me at the door.  He came running towards me with his eyes open wide and his cheeks even redder than they were before.  He was even cuter with reddened cheeks.  

We left the cafe and started walking down the path outside once again.

“So... uhh Sousuke.” Makoto started.  “Wh-what were you saying about an idea?”

“Oh, yeah.  I’ll take the cat.  I don’t mind taking care of it.  And I think he likes me more than you.”  I said wiggling my eyebrows at Makoto who only gasped and looked down at the cat like he was hurt.  I laughed loudly at his facial expressions before taking a sip of my coffee which had cooled down considerably.

“Wow... I haven’t seen you laugh before.  Y-you look hot.”  Makoto stopped and stared at my face.

“Thanks, I know.”  I said with false confidence, my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.  “You're not too shabby yourself.”  I said my eyes dragging down his body slowly.  I had been wrapped up in his eyes for so long that I hadn't noticed that his style wasn't at all bad, and it fit him.  He had black studs in his ears, even though he seemed like the type to be too scared to get any sort of piercing.  That and I bet he probably cried too.  He wore regular jeans and a white cardigan over a black t-shirt with a faded logo.

“Hah... thanks.” Makoto said shyly, his smile growing.

“Hey.  Give me your number.” I forced out of my throat, my voice hopelessly trying to falter on me and heart speeding up in my chest.

“Huh.. Uh okay!”  Makoto reached into his pocket and took out his phone.  “Here.” he switched our phones for me since one of my hands were occupied with the kitten who had fallen asleep.  

I typed out my phone number into his phone before handing it back to him.  I received my own phone and looked down at the contact.  He had typed Tachibana Makoto in the name slot but I backspaced and typed in a new name for him.  Something that I thought fit him a lot more than just Tachibana Makoto.

“Thank you for helping me with the kitten!  I don’t what I would’ve done without you.  You literally saved me.”  Makoto said bowing a tiny bit.

“Yeah, no problem.  I’ll text you later to update you.” I said pocketing my phone.

“That’d be great.  I’ll see you around?”  Makoto asked taking a few steps backwards, waiting for my reply.

“Definitely.  See ya.”  I tightened my grip on the kitten and turned around to walk the opposite way of him.  “Later Makoto!”  I yelled over my shoulder with a wave.  I heard a quiet chuckle before the sound of sneakers on asphalt slowly grew quieter.

◆◊◆

After approximately thirty minutes of walking around aimlessly I found a landmark and found myself back to my apartment.  I unlocked the door and walked in to see a fuming Rin standing with kitten food in his arms.

“WHAT THE FUCK SOU!”  He yelled stomping over to me.  “WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD WE NEED TO GET CAT FOOD!”

“Because we have a cat.”  I said placing the kitten on the floor.

“Oh... its cute.  But I'm still mad at you.” Rin huffed kneeling down and leaning over to pet it.  It hissed at him and scurried around him into the living room.

I laughed at Rin’s butt hurt face and followed the kitten into the apartment.  

“But cats always like me... I’M GOING TO MAKE IT LIKE ME!”  I heard Rin yell as he started searching the apartment for the cat.  

I plopped down on the couch and brought my phone out so I could try and beat my highest score on candy crush.  It was a never ending hell.  Always trying to beat the stupid ass game.

“Hey, Sou.  What’s the cats name?” Rin asked popping his head from the bathroom doorway.

“It doesn’t have a name.  You can name it if your want.  I don’t care.”

“Star-scream?”  Rin suggested.  My eyes left my phone and I looked at him like he was kidding.  

“Seriously?”  I asked, he nodded in reply.  “You're never allowed to name anything.  Please let your wife name the kids.”  

“You hurt me, Sou.” Rin faked getting shot in the chest and fell against the door frame.  He missed grabbing the door frame and fell  to the ground with a short cry.  Once he hit, he started to laugh.  “You name it.  You brought it home anyway.”  

“Fine.”  I groaned.  “Green Eyes, then.”  

“Gaaaayyyyy...!” Rin yelled from the floor.

“Shut up!  Its not like you aren't either.” I said looking back at my phone.

“True... true.  Now help me find Green Eyes.  I want to pet him.”  Rin said crawling a little into the living room and looking around for the kitten.

“Fine.”

We spent the next forty minutes searching for the cat.  Only to find it in the kitchen sink after we had given up and decided to get a drink of water.  I took out my phone and snapped a picture of it to Rin whining about how I was going to _“turn into one of those people who always took pictures of their pets”_.  

I opened a new message and attached the photo before typing out a message.

To: Green Eyes

Thursday 3:45PM

meet green eyes, the newest member to the fam

I was about to pocket my phone before it buzzed in my hand and I looked down to see a new message.

From: Green Eyes

Thursday 3:46PM

Awww!!!!!!!  He looks so cute!!!!!!!  Make sure you keep sending pictures!!!!!!  (╯3╰)

I pocketed my phone and put my head into my hands.  This was so not far.  The overdose of exclamation points then a kiss emoticon at the end.  My heart couldn’t take it.  And as cheesy as it sounded, I think this could be classified as a crush.  A manly and cute crush.  And I couldn't wait to torture myself and him with whatever this ended up being.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second part to this sometime in the future. What do you guys think?


End file.
